


Home

by nielfoelding



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielfoelding/pseuds/nielfoelding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre series two, Vince and Howard have recently left the zoo for their new flat in the city.  However, Vince can't quite get used to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very long and it's basically just fluffy rambling without any plot whatsoever, but i thought it was quite cute!

“Tea?”

Vince nods as he pulls his knees up to his chest, hugging onto them like a rubber-ring, like if he were to let go he would just drift away.

“Are you feeling alright, little man?”

“Hmm?”

“You just…  You look a little distant, that’s all.”

“Distant?  Nah, I’m alright.  It’s just a bit weird being away from home, innit?”

Howard grumbles in agreement as he flicks the switch of the kettle to boil.  Vince has to admit he hasn’t really taken to the change in surroundings all too well- never has done if he has to be perfectly honest.  He’d never really left London before, bar the occasional ‘adventure’, and had always, subconsciously, wanted to keep it that way.  He liked the comfort of familiar streets, familiar faces, and a familiar place to call home.

And now the zoo was gone.  Closed down.  Boarded up.  So they had to leave their little shack- they had no choice.  Along with Naboo and Bollo, they had searched out a quick, easy little flat to rent out.  Their new home.

A week had passed and he still hadn’t got used to it.  He still woke up each morning expecting to see the familiar wooden beams of the keeper’s hut, hear the chirps and rustles of the animals.  He still got a fright each morning when he didn’t.  It was like, by taking away his home, they were taking away a part of him, ripping a big chunk out of his chest and feeding it to the lions he would probably never see again.

So he tried to distract himself from the on-going problem:  dyed his hair black, bought some new makeup, tried to take up sewing.  Of course, none worked, not really.  These things were all far too trivial and the zoo was far too important.  There was only so much that fashion and hair products could distract you from.

He felt like a fucking baby, being so upset about simply moving home, but it made sense to him at least.  The zoo- his former home- had been the only stable thing in his life.  Among the manic whirl of changing fashion and music and parties, the zoo had been his rock.  It had kept him grounded.  And now it was gone, what did he have?  Was he not just free to float away?  What could he call his home?

The kettle clicks off boil and Vince watches as Howard fills two mugs with boiling water.  Maybe that was home?  The familiar clink of a tea spoon against the side of a cup.  The powdery scent of teabags and caffeine.  The sickly slurp of too-sweet tea on his taste buds.  The heat of the porcelain on his fingertips, hot but not so hot he has to put it down.

And Howard.

“Is it okay?  There’s not too much milk, is there?”

Vince smiles as Howard slump down on to the sofa beside him, shoulder slightly brushing against his own.  He can feel his warmth even through the layers of clothes between them.

“Nah, it’s brilliant mate”, Vince chirps as he snuggles in a little closer, not noticeably, but enough that he can now feel the rise and fall of his body as he breathes.  It feels nice.  It feels safe.  It feels familiar.

“You are going to be alright, yeah?  You know I hate seeing you like this, kid.  You’re not your usual little chirpy self, and it kind of worries me.  Believe me, if I could take us back home, I would…  I just want you happy again and-“

Vince interrupts him by placing their hands together.  The fingers don’t quite link, but it’s close enough.

“No, I think I’m gonna be alright.  I mean, any where’s home as long as you’re there, innit?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
